Fortune of Love
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: Based on episode 30 Ichigo is upset with her love life with Masaya. She feels they are losing interest in eachother. So when she goes to the local fortuneteller, who tells her that her love is someone else, how will she react? KICHIGO!


**Number 10! That's right, I have written 10 Kisshu x Ichigo stories! This is my 8th oneshot too. Anyway, it's BASED on episode 30 of the anime, but halfway during the conversation with Mariko-Senpai I'm going to spice it up a bit so this can end up a Kisshu x Ichigo story too!**

**Enjoy!**

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. How long was she going to be stuck in line?

'Hang on,' she thought' Why am I even _in_ line to begin with?'

And then she remembered. Earlier that day, her precious Masaya Aoyama hadn't talked to her, instead he snobbed her and walked off. And before that, he turned down a date. Perhaps it was just Ichigo being over-reactive, but something in her gut told her that it wasn't right. Maybe he was just busy. But Ichigo's instincts told her otherwise, and they hadn't been wrong yet. So, doing what most teenage girls do, she consulted her best friends, Miwa and Moe.

But, unfortunately, it didn't seem like they were of much help. Moe, the blonde, had suggested that perhaps Masaya just didn't like her anymore but Miwa disagreed. After a few moments bickering, they all decided to see the one called Mariko-Senpai. She was a fortune-teller and love-reader at the school. Ichigo agreed, and there she was, still in line.

Suddenly another girl came out of the room and said her thanks. Ichigo sighed, and then realized she was next! She hastily stepped through the door and shut it behind her.

" Uh… good afternoon!" She said quietly, looking at the girl, which they called Mariko-Senpai. She had short blue hair; almost the same colour as Minto's, but it was cut similar to a boy's, with a yellow headband. She had cold blue eyes that completed her 'fortune-teller' look.

' Gee she's scary!' Ichigo thought silently, hoping that "Mariko-Senpai" wouldn't laugh at her strange ordeal.

" Oh! Sorry! I scare people because I'm unfriendly." The girl suddenly spoke. Ichigo was definitely not ready for that comment.

" Eh?" She yelped in surprise.

" You thought I was scary, right?" The girl laughed lowly and looked up at Ichigo. Her blue eyes looked like they could piece through Ichigo's soul.

" N-No, I just…" Ichigo laughed uneasily, that was quite an awkward situation to get into for the first ten seconds of their encounter.

" Now come here!" Mariko ordered.

" Hai!" Ichigo ran up to the table where Mariko sat with a black cloth draping the normal school desk. Upon the desk was a bright blue, almost clear crystal ball.

" And? What is it I'm supposed to tell you about?" Mariko spoke, which made Ichigo snap out of her gaze. Perhaps it was her cat genes and all, but she couldn't keep her eyes off the ball. It was so strange…

" Um, as a matter of fact…" Ichigo stuttered, taking a seat. In her mind she was screaming out _Masaya and I are drifting! Help me nya!_

" So you are uneasy about your boyfriend?" Mariko stated plainly, like she was bored already. Ichigo yelped for the second time in their short encounter.

" How can you tell that? I haven't said anything yet!"

" Ha! My crystal ball tells me everything! Now, don't hold back, just speak your mind!" Suddenly Mariko seemed nicer, and not like she was sizing Ichigo up, judging her every word. Suddenly Ichigo understood why all the girls were going to Mariko.

" Ok"

---

" In short he's not being kind to you these days, and you're worried he might have lost interest in you." Ichigo finished her tale quite quickly- she couldn't admit the fact she was keeping a secret from him. That secret, of course being the fact she was a Mew, Mew Ichigo to be precise.

" That's how it is." Ichigo sighed. It didn't sound good at all. Mariko frowned and looked into her crystal ball. After a short while, she spoke again.

" Aw, frankly, your boyfriend is a bad guy! Maybe you just better break up with him." She stated. Ichigo's stomach knotted. Break up with Masaya? No way!

" No! I don't want to! You know, Aoyama-Kun is a great guy!" Ichigo defended her boyfriend, but all truth told she was sort of relieved she was told to do so. It had been bugging her a while. Sure, he _may_ accept her secret _one day_, but who knows? If he didn't, it would lead to certain heartbreak, and possible depression for the redhead teen.

" I'm sorry Ichigo-San, but I think breaking up's the best option. I can see in my crystal ball you were not completely honest with me when you told me your problems. And I think that if you do tell him your big secret, he will not take it lightly. Are you being unfaithful?"

" No! No nothing of the type!"

" Well, then that's funny. In here it says you do love another, but you're right, that's not the secret. It's… an identity thing. Are you not being truthful about who you are?" Ichigo was a little shocked at this. Surely Mariko couldn't tell she was Mew Ichigo!

" Uh… in a way. B-But, when you say I love another, what do you mean?" Her thoughts were still on that statement.

" Oh, that. I mean, I can see here, in the near future your heart will be long gone with someone else. Apparently you two fight like cat and dog, but you both care deeply, and yet you do not show it. He accepts you already for the reasons you fear your boyfriend will not. I'm confused at all of this Ichigo because it makes no sense. Does it mean something to you?"

" Hai, actually, it does. It makes a lot of sense. Thankyou Mariko-Senpai, I hope everything turns out alright." Ichigo stood up, but not before Mariko spoke up again.

" Just one last thing Ichigo."

" Uh… don't be shocked when you see him. I am a little too. But trust me, he'll hear you loud and clear when you confess, ok? Look inside yourself and realize your true emotions! Because he really cares about you Ichigo-San and I think he would even die for you." And with that, Mariko wiped her hand over the crystal ball, signaling the session was over.

---

Ichigo stood at her locker, nervous as hell. Masaya always, _always_ met her here. Everyday after school he would escort her out, unless she was with someone else, like Miwa or Moe, or she had run off early. And today was no exception. She had gone over this a million times in her head during her remaining classes. So here it goes.

" Hey Ichigo-San! How are you?"

" G-Good. How a-about you, A-Aoyama-K-Kun?"

" I'm ok… hey Ichigo-San? You sure you're ok? You seem… distracted."

" A-Ah… yeh… Aoyama-Kun, I'm sorry, but… I think we should… stop seeing each other. Yeh, you see, I uh… should be studying more, and working, and I… "

" Ne, Ichigo-San? It's ok. I understand. What's a relationship if it's not entirely based on trust, right?"

" Huh?"

" Don't worry, I wont tell a soul. Bye Ichigo!" And Masaya jogged off, followed by the group of fan-girls like always.

' What did he mean? Based on trust… oh well. I'll have plenty of time to think about it. I hope Mariko was right!' Ichigo soon made her solemn way home, too distracted to notice she was being followed.

---

" Ichigo! Get out of the bath dear; you've been in there for an hour! Honey, are you ok? You barely ate your fish tonight and now you're soaking like a prune…"

" I'm ok mum! I just want to think! But I'll get out now."

" Ok dear, then off to bed."

" Night mum, say goodnight to dad for me."

" Night Ichigo dear."

Ichigo sighed and pulled the plug with her foot. She came home and hoped to be distracted by her homework for the evening, since she had not worked at the café (it was, surprisingly, her day off!) but that could only last for a short while. It was pure hell that she broke up with Masaya. Why did she even do it? Was she so obsessed with having _true love_ she gave up the closest thing she could possibly ever have?

Anyway, who else was there?

_Ryou Shirogane_. Ok, so they fought like cat and dog at the café. And considering she was actually a cat, you know, it could be a possibility. But she wasn't shocked at his appearance. Sure, he wasn't _bad looking_, but he was Ichigo's boss! There was no way she could find _true love _with Ryou. Yuck.

_Keiichirou Akasaka_. Well, she could scratch him off her list straight away. He never, ever fought with anyone it seemed. He was too gentlemanly. So that meant no Keiichirou in her future.

So who was left?

Ichigo sighed as she sat down on her balcony, threading her legs through the iron bars and leaning against the low rail. She didn't have many boys in her life at the moment; spare her father and the two at the café. Maybe she hadn't met him yet. Yeh!

But wait… Mariko specifically said they _fought like cat and dog_. As in, _already_ fought like that.

" Agh why is this so confusing nya?" Ichigo whined to no one. Her parents thought she was in bed asleep, so there was no one to listen. And she was out of boys that she knew that could possibly be her future love. Except one…

" Hey there, what's confusing you Koneko-Chan?"

---

…_Kisshu._

Suddenly all Ichigo's attention was onto how Kisshu could not be him! Well, let's see.

He and Ichigo fought, almost daily. Not just verbally, but physically too. One could say it was like cat and dog. He was and _alien_, so of course someone would be shocked with his appearance! And he would _definitely_ hear her when she said she loved him.

Wait. She _loved _him? Hang on, when did _that_ happen?

" Uh… Koneko-Chan? Wake up… you're scaring me now!" Kisshu floated in front of Ichigo, the bar rails separating them. When Ichigo didn't respond, Kisshu placed his hands on her knees, and the bodily contact reeled Ichigo back from her dream land where she was trying her hardest to find excuses to why it wasn't Kisshu Mariko was talking about.

" Ah... AH! Kisshu! Get away from me!" Suddenly Ichigo stood up, ramming Kisshu's hands into the horizontal bar with her knees. She grimaced in pain, but ran into her room, shut the door, closed the curtains and jumped on her bed. She was safe, for now.

' Oh Aoyama-Kun, how could I have dumped you? You were the best thing that ever happened to me! I loved you. Wait. There I go again, thinking things that aren't true! I still _do_ love Aoyama-Kun! … Don't I?' She flipped over in her bed; the only light in the room the moonlight that was coming through the curtains.

Wait. She had shut the curtains just moments before. So that meant…

" You can't keep me out by shutting a door in my face Koneko-Chan!" Ichigo felt a ripple of air in her room, followed by a foreign being on top of her body. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, all she could see was gold.

' Whoa! They're so pretty! Nya! Why didn't I notice before? Oh yeh. I was fighting with him… Hang on; it's _Kisshu_ in my room, on me! Nya!!'

" My, my Koneko-Chan, not much of a fight you're putting up today. Perhaps you do care as much as I do!"

**_Apparently you two fight like cat and dog…_**

" Grr Kisshu, get off of me now!" Ichigo barked, but the boy wouldn't budge.

" Nah, I'd rather not thankyou. So, were you talking to me out there, or to yourself pretty kitty?"

" Myself. And get off!" Ichigo reached up and pulled at his ear, knowing this would probably cause him great pain. It sure did. With a loud yelp he flew up and off Ichigo, but not before another part of Mariko's prediction sprung to mind.

_**But trust me, he'll hear you loud and clear when you confess, ok?**_

' Well with ears like that there's no way he _couldn't _hear me, even if I whispered!'

" Itai! That hurt Koneko-Chan! All I want to know is if you're ok, you were talking to yourself for god's sakes! I just wanted to know if you needed help with anything, gees!"

But you both care deeply, and yet you do not show it. 

" Y-You care? Why do you care Kisshu, you're here to destroy mankind and get your way with our planet! Why were you even outside my window? Pervert!"

" Oi! Ok, where to start." Suddenly Ichigo felt Kisshu teleport behind her and grab her, his hands linking around her tiny waist. Ichigo felt uncomfortable, but unlike the other grips he had once had on her, this one was far tighter and urgent than the others. After struggling for a moment, she gave up.

" Alright. Yes, I care Ichigo. Damn it I Care. Why? Surely you've figured it out by now?" He whispered into her cat ears, which Ichigo hadn't noticed. She suddenly wrapped her tail around her waist, hiding it while she concentrated on trying to hide her ears. But somehow, this moonlit situation wouldn't let her.

" Well, guessing by your silence, you don't know. Cripes Koneko-Chan, maybe you are dense like Taruto says! Anyway…" He quickly tried to think of a way to calm down Ichigo, who had just growled at that comment. She wasn't particularly interested in what Taruto would say behind her back.

" I stay outside your window to make sure you are safe Koneko-Chan. I don't want Pai or Taruto to launch a personal attack on you and not be able to stop it. And we're not here to destroy your kind. We just want Mew Aqua. I would rather die for you than see you in pain yourself. Do you get it now Ichigo? Do you understand?" His voice was quite quiet at the moment, and Ichigo could feel his breathing harden, like he was nervous.

Ichigo shuddered. He had used her real name. Not "Koneko-Chan", "Honey", "Cat-Eared Girl"… and yet another prediction was coming true as Kisshu spoke.

_**Because he really cares about you Ichigo-San and I think he would even die for you.**_

" Kisshu…" She pulled away and seemed to succeed a little too easily. She turned around to face Kisshu, who looked like he was about to cry. The moonlit was shining straight across his face and the tears in the corners of his eyes shone brightly.

" I… I don't understand. No. How could you care about me, after everything I've done? After everything… and considering I'm not even human! I'm a Mew! How can you accept that?" Ichigo started crying too, but Kisshu stopped.

" I don't see how you can ask such questions! Ichigo, if you haven't noticed…" Suddenly he pointed to his ears, his right one slightly pinker than the other. " I'm not human either. So I don't care if you're not either. And I know you're a Mew. Frankly I find it adorable you're a cat!" He laughed a little as Ichigo tried to hide her blush and cat ears. But the things still wouldn't go away.

" That makes sense." Ichigo murmured to herself. There was only one part of the prediction left that Ichigo hadn't found a way to fulfill. She had to look inside herself and find her feelings for Kisshu. She closed her eyes, completely forgetting he was standing there in front of her. Tears seeped down her face and she began to silently sob as she racked her brain for anything that would mean she liked Kisshu.

_**Look inside yourself and realize your true emotions!**_

' Ok. So he stole my first kiss, and in a way, I think I found it enjoyable. I'll have to check my diary later for the details, I remember being giddy about it, thinking it wasn't a bad kiss. Uh, in fights, I always try miss him the best I can, because if he got hurt, I'd probably feel really guilty. He's so nice to me, except in battle of course, but he… he really loves me… that's what he meant! Oh my god… maybe I should… love him too?'

Because Ichigo was so out of it she couldn't feel anything, Kisshu had started to stroke her cheeks, brushing the tears away. He slowly pulled her into a hug, noticing that she truly was conscious, but barely. This worried him a lot. He tugged at her ears. Nothing happened. He held her tighter. Nothing happened. He poked her in the side, because he knew she was quite ticklish. To his shock, still nothing happened.

" Ichigo? Ichigo! Come on wake up! Are you even alive Ichigo-Chan? Don't… don't die or anything!" But Ichigo was still out of it. Who knew someone as hyper-aware as Ichigo could go so deep into her own thoughts she wouldn't notice being tickled or hugged or tugged?

That's when Kisshu decided he would have to resort to drastic measures to get her back to the real earth.

He kissed her.

Now, this did _indeed_ make Ichigo snap out of her "101 reasons why I should like Kisshu" mental list. She blinked a few times and saw Kisshu stare at her, but still kissing her. Slowly his eyes closed and Ichigo realized that this was it. Time to try and give him that chance he begged for so much.

Kisshu slowly placed his arms around Ichigo's waist again, noticing she wasn't pulling away quickly. Maybe he'd get some enjoyment out of this. And, trust me, he was a little more than satisfied when he felt Ichigo respond to him, her hands loosely hanging around his neck. They broke away soon after, and Kisshu looked a little more than proud of himself.

" Care to explain Koneko-Chan?"

" Ah… well… I think… I mean…" She took a deep breath. Confessing to the enemy was not easy.

' Come on, you can do it!'

" Kisshu I'm ready to give you that chance you want so badly. I think I…" Suddenly she dropped her voice to barely a whisper, hoping it would help her confess. " I like you too."

Ichigo had never seen anyone brighten up like that before.

" I knew it…I knew it! About time Ichigo! I love you Koneko-Chan, thankyou for this chance."

" That's ok Kisshu. After today, I think I believe now more than ever that our futures are planned out for us, and nothing can stop them." Kisshu didn't understand what this meant all too much, but he pulled Ichigo closer to him, as they were still "hugging" each other so to speak, and that's how they stayed for a long time.

Sure, in the days that would pass by Ichigo knew she'd regret taking Mariko's advice about dumping Masaya. But, if she and Kisshu were meant to be, then it was just a step she had to take to fulfill destiny. She would have to thank Mariko one day, for telling her that Fortune of Love.

**Ok! That's it! I got this idea **_**ages**_** ago but decided to write it now. And, just so you know, Mariko **_**DID**_** ACTUALLY TELL ICHIGO TO BREAK UP WITH MASAYA! In the **_**real**_** episode! I was screaming with JOY until Ichigo said she wouldn't do it, so Mariko said just be truthful. TT Damn it! So this story became my own when this happens:**

_" I'm sorry Ichigo-San, but I think breaking up's the best option. I can see in my crystal ball you were not completely honest with me when you told me your problems. And I think that if you do tell him your big secret, he will not take it lightly. Are you being unfaithful?"_ (Mariko)

**Also, a bit more logic into _my_ Mariko prediction (even though I wrote most of it into the story):**

**- Kisshu has CANINE teeth, hence the dog thing. Strange ne?  
****- They fight, both physically and verbally on several occasions.  
****- He can hear clearly. He had HUGE (cute) ears. Oh and he loves Ichigo, so anything to do with her and love is heard well.  
****- Wondering why Mariko was shocked at his appearance? TT  
****- Kisshu really loves Ichigo, and he actually _does_ die for her!**

**So anyway, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in this story, if I did, this would have actually happened!**

**Moonlit-Kris**

**Please review!**

**(LOL does anyone want to contribute to the 101 reasons Ichigo should like Kisshu list? Nya!) **


End file.
